


The Love of my Life

by oceansandwaves



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceansandwaves/pseuds/oceansandwaves
Summary: A little bit of fluff about McHart. Kurt takes care of Diane for the night as she has had a long week at work.
Relationships: Diane Lockhart/Kurt McVeigh, McHart - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Love of my Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this fun lighthearted fic! Don't forgot to leave me some comments and kudos, I love you all so much and I hope you enjoy! (;

As she strolled down the Chicago streets getting to the apartment she and Kurt had lived together for a while, Diane was exhausted as ever. So many court cases in just one week. She needed a rest away from the drama of work. She made her way to the door of their apartment, stuck the keys in and made her way inside. The lights were on so she suspected Kurt was home. She peaked around the living area with the warm crack and pop of the fireplace going. She then made her way to the bathroom to go wash her hands and Kurt wasn't in there either. Usually at moments like this, Diane is curious where Kurt is, but she was way too tired to even cope her mind around where he was. After washing up she immediately hopped on the couch. She stretched her long legs out and propped her feet up on the opposite armrest on the other side of the couch. She started massaging her head thoroughly going through her blonde locks. She was as stressed as ever. Diane started to doze off when before she fully fell asleep, Kurt walked in. He stepped out a bit and went to the florist and their favorite Chinese restaurant around the corner. He knew how hard Diane had been working and wanted to pamper a bit. He came closer to the couch to find his beautiful wife almost asleep but not fully. He came over to her as quietly as a mouse and put his big hands on her head and instantly started to massage her head. Diane jumped a bit but she couldn't resist how relaxing Kurt’s hands felt on her head. Kurt came around and pressed a gentle kiss on her temple then pressed another kiss in her forehead making way to her red bright lips. Diane woke up a bit and as Kurt released his kiss, she put her hands around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. This time their kiss was long and passionate. Kurt didn't want the food to get cold but also loved how much Diane wanted him right there and at that moment. He loves when Diane needs him. Diane needed him and he needed her. Kurt went to go sit down and as he made his way to go sit, he moved Diane’s long gorgeous legs over and placed them in his lap. He began to rub her feet and Diane toe by toe. Diane loved the way he was rubbing her feet; it made her feel safe. Kurt offered to Diane that he brought home some food. Diane was too tired to get up so Kurt brought the food to her. Diane was extremely hungry but didn't want to move her position that was in. Kurt put the food on the table and Diane moved by the smell of her favorite Chinese meal. Kurt knew Diane would move or her favorite Chinese food. The couple sat and ate their food for a while, and before you knew it, Diane fell asleep on the couch. Kurt tucked his arm underneath her legs and then an arm on her back to carry her to bed. Diane looked especially beautiful today as she wore Kurt’s favorite red dress with her black red bottom Louboutin pumps that accented the dress perfectly. She had freshly washed her hair and it smelled like coconut and mousse and her makeup was still as perfect as when she did it this morning. Kurt loved her scent, it hasn't changed since the day they met. Kurt gingerly placed Diane on the bed. Diane woke up a bit but was too exhausted to be fully awake still. Diane was awake enough to get undressed out of her work outfit. Kurt helped her unzip her dress and get out of her pumps. Diane has always been a sight for eyes for him even when she had layers of clothes on or off. Kurt got out Diane’s favorite grey silk pajamas freshly washed and ready for her to wear. Once she and Kurt were finished, Kurt got into his boxers and before Kurt even finished getting into his boxers, Diane was fully asleep. Kurt made his way into the bed and snuggled right next to Diane. Kurt gave her a kiss on her soft cheek then scooted away from Diane to go turn off the light. As soon as Diane felt Kurt a bit off of her body, she pulled Kurt right back and wrapped her legs and arms around him. Once she did that she then fell into a deep sleep. Kurt was in an uncomfortable position but it didn't phase him because he had the love of his life right by side.


End file.
